Hermione is a pureblood and twin sisters with Pansy
by bvbrebelthewarhasbegun
Summary: Hermione is born a pure and a twin. This story is from the beginning and goes through every year. This will be my longest story yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This Story goes back between Hermione's and Draco's POV. It is shown by **

**oooo When it switches POV! This story goes through all 7 years but to start off it's the summer before the first year at Hogwarts.**

Chapter 1: The last day of Summer

The summer heat was beating down at the house and I waited for Pansy to come down so we could head to the Zabini's house so she could see her boyfriend and I could just get out of the house before we are sent off to Hogwarts. I was very bored with waiting so I ran into our room and of course she was already gone. I used Floo Powder and went to the Zabini's home.

"PANS!" I hollered as reached Blaise's room and when she opened the door she just mouthed the words sorry. She then smirked and let me in, as I walked in Draco was sitting on a chair sighing and groaning about how he hates that he has to share Hogwarts with mudbloods and all I could do was giggle at him.

"What are you giggling at you buffoon?" he said sharply.

"Well you dope your face when you said that it was so serious but looked mischievous as well. Therefore it was goofy looking." I finished and rolled my eyes.

"Mya lets go get some butter beers shall we. Boys would you like one?" Pansy asked.

"Yes!" They both replied.

As we left I could tell Pans had an evil genius plan forming. When we reached the downstairs and told the house elf Mink four butter beers she spilled her evil plan.

"So since we are twins I say we wear the same thing and put our hair the same way and confuse those dafts. That way we can see how they feel when they can't tell which twin is who."

"Sure….hey did you notice how good looking Dray is looking today?" I said quietly.

"Mya you like him don't you!?" She half screamed half asked.

"Maybe" I said and walked off with two of the butter beers and as I walked up the stairs I changed my look to match Pansy exactly. We walked in the room and didn't speak at all to the boys. They looked so confused and didn't know what to say, so they wouldn't get themselves in trouble.

ooooooooo

I stayed at Blasie's house so we could have one more night of fun because the next day we had only till three to hang out before we had to go to the Train Station to head to _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding_. That night was full of what are we going to do during school hours and who we will be friends with and more. Then we fell asleep around one in the morning.

I was sound asleep when I heard a squeal in the room. Pansy had just burst in and jumped on Blaise and told him to rise and shine. She then made me get up even though I threw a shoe at her. Then I heard a shout and I sighed deeply. Hermione then came in looked at me and just randomly started to giggle.

"What are you giggling at you buffoon?" I asked sharply.

"Well you dope your face when you said that it was so serious but looked mischievous as well. Therefore it was goofy looking." She stopped and rolled her eyes at me.

"Mya lets go get some butter beers shall we. Boys would you like one?" Pansy asked.

"Yes!" Blasie and I said in unison. After the girls left I fell asleep until Blasie asked me about Mya.

"So Malfoy what is up with you and Mya?" He asked me.

"What do you mean? We are acting like we always do." I replied calmly to him.

"You seem like something changed in your tone of voice towards her."

"Well we all go to Hogwarts today and I doubt she will be in Slytherin with us."

Just as he was about to answer me the girls came in and both of us were speechless. We didn't want them to yell at us if we messed up which one was which. We looked at one another and he just died of laughter.

"Now you were saying about that…" he said laughing hysterically.

"I take back what I just said recently." I told him while trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

ooooooo

When we entered the boys were finishing a conversation they had started while we were downstairs. Draco just turned bright red and he turned to face me and smiled. Pansy looked at him and we both smiled. Then he turned towards her and looked very confused. I showed him a sly smile and looked at Blaise then smiled at him to.

"Umm Pansy…We give up please stop torturing us PLEASE!" Blaise told us.

We looked at him and laughed. I switched back into my clothes and hairdo. Draco smiled again and that's when we were told that it was almost time to head to the train station. Therefore Pansy and I flooed home and started to pack our trunks.

We took only one small hour to make sure all of our books and clothes were together. Then we headed to the train on platform nine and three quarters. That is where we ran into some very annoying purebloods named the Weasley's. All of them were in the house of Gryffindor and I knew the boy named Ronald or Ron as everyone called him would be in the same house as the rest. Also with him was a boy I never saw before.

"Who are those girls?" he asked Ron.

"Those two are the Parkinson twins. Careful they are the slyest most evil girls in the whole school. Also if you even look at Pansy Blasie Zabini will kill you." He answered.

"Okay who is the other twin, and does she have someone that will kill me if I look at her?"

"Her name is Hermione and not that I know of but still Pansy might." He said.

"You know if you want to talk about us maybe you should do it where we can't see you. You blubbering idiots." I told them as I pushed past them almost in tears then I heard the girl named Lavender giggle as she whispered under her breath to the boys.

Ooooooo

The girls switched back and I sighed of relief. They then had to head home to pack and told them we would meet them on the train in compartment C. When we reached the platform I could see the Weasley boy and some weird kid talking and then I saw Mya push past them and say something to them and looked like she was hurt.

"What did you two misfits do to her?"

"Nothing! We promise!" said Ron and the other boy in unison. They then turned to the train and boarded with nothing else to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The train ride!

**To start this is Dracos pov first….**

I was watching Mya travel into a different a different compartment then Pansy or Blasie. She made sure it was locked so no one could get in. I sat outside the door and just listened to her start to cry softly. She started to mumble all I could make out is "no one likes me. Am I that ugly…" then Pansy interrupted me listening.

"Dray what are you doing? Is Mimi alright?"

" hey pans I don't know if she is okay? That weasel and his friend plus Brown did something to her."

"Go sit with Blaise I will talk to her."

She continued to try to get in to mya as I went and sat with Blaise. I sat down quietly and Blaise looked at me.

"What is it Blaise?"

"There's a rumor on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. Also is Mya okay?"

"Mya was crying and saying things about herself that makes me want to hex those people. And Harry Potter eh?"

"Yeah apparently he is on the train. Although I haven't seen him yet.

**Ooooooo**

I boarded the train without hesitation of any kind. Also I didn't follow the rest of them to a compartment I went and locked myself in. That's when I just let myself cry softly.

"Are they right? No one likes me but im just like Pansy. Am I that uglier then her? Am I not loved?" that's when I heard Pansy.

"Mimi please let me in we can talk."

"GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"ill get a prefect to unlock it then!" that is when I burst open the door and just sighed.

" hey pans what did you hear?"

"You are loved. By me." She pulled me into a hug and told me the rumors about Potter.

Sorry it was short!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

As the train halted we arrived at the train station right outside of Hogwarts. A giant known as Hagrid was waiting to take us to the school. He took us to a lake and we got into boats; I was in a boat with Pansy and Brown. Dray was in a boat with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was very pissed because Blasie was in a boat with Cho and Lovegood. As we entered the school we trudged up a grand staircase and there was a lady at the topmost floor. She went into the Great Hall and told us she would return in a bit and to wait along the stairs.

"So the rumor on the trains true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Dray announced staring at him. "This is Crabbe, Goyle, and I'm Malfoy Draco Malfoy."

The Wesley snickered and I couldn't help but shout "Draco means dragon so therefore he should be feared." I made sure I blended into the crowd but Draco Pansy and Blasie knew for sure who I was by my voice.

McGonagall came back and took us into the Great Hall. We stopped at the bottom of some stage. "before you are sorted Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

McGonagall then stated "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Parkinson."

I took a deep breath and walked up to the sorting hat and waited. "SLYTHERIN!" It yelled and I smirked.

I saw the boys from the station whispering to each other. I walked past them and joined the Slytherin table. Later I was joined by Pansy, Blasie, Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco. The two boys and Lavender joined the Gryffindor.

Ooooooo

"So the rumor on the trains true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I announced staring at him. "This is Crabbe, Goyle, and I'm Malfoy Draco Malfoy."

The Wesley snickered and a fragile voice shouts "Draco means dragon so therefore he should be feared." Knowing show this was I just smirked and then I was tapped on the shoulder by the old lady.

We stopped at the bottom of some stage. "before you are sorted Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

"I have a few starts of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

McGonagall then stated "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Parkinson."

"See told you Draco." Blasie stated as I walked past him to the sorting hat.

"Slytherin!" of course I'd be in the best house ever both my parents were in this house. Even though I hated my father no one knows that. Blasie and Pansy joined us as well as Crabbe and Goyle then it became silent as he went for sorting.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall stated. We all waited impatiently. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled and the stupid mudbloods and half-bloods yelled joyfully. After the sorting was done we had a grand feast.

"Hey Mya who is that staring at you?" I heard Crabbe as Mya and I notice the Weasly named Ron staring at her.

"That's Ronald he is a Weasly he is one the boys who made her cry. Hey Mya, can we talk later?"

"Sure Dray" she replied smiling at me.


End file.
